publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Savage 10FP
|type=Bolt-action rifle |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |is_missile= |is_UK= |designer=Nicolas L. Brewer |design_date=1956 |manufacturer=Savage Arms Company |unit_cost=US $649.00-$2,235.00 |production_date= |number= |variants=Savage 110FP, Savage Model 110 |spec_label= |weight=5.10 kg (11.25 lb) |length=116.2 cm (45.75 in) |part_length=660.40 mm (26 in)/610 mm (24 in) |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |cartridge=.223 Remington .308 Winchester |caliber= |barrels= |action=Bolt-action |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range=915 m (1000 yds) |feed=4-round internal box magazine |sights=None included with certain models. Leupold 3.5-10x40mm black matte scope with Mil Dot reticle, 1-piece steel base and flip open lens covers (10FPXP-LE/A) }} The Savage 10FP is a bolt-action sniper/tactical rifle manufactured by the Savage Arms Company. There are seven variants of this rifle; each designated with an "LE" code signifying that it is part of the Law Enforcement Series. All 10FP series rifles are configured with AccuTrigger, matte-blued barreled action, heavy free-floating and button-rifled barrel, oversized bolt handle, internal box magazine (holding 4 rounds), and three swivel studs for sling and bipod mounting. The Savage 10FP is similar to the Savage 110FP rifles and differ only in the action lengths and in the calibers used. The 10FP is designated a "short action" meaning cartridges similar in length to the .308 Winchester, while the 110FP is considered a "long action" meaning cartridges similar in length to the .30-06 Springfield. Both are bolt-action, rotating bolt rifles, with dual-lug bolts and integral, non-detachable magazines, and both are available in left-handed models. Stocks Current rifles are stocked with traditional shaped polymer stocks that have dual-pillar bedding and a third sling stud for mounting a bipod. It is also available in a left-handed model.Savage Model 10FLP Available stocks include: *Choate "Ultimate Sniper" stocks made from plastic with Dragunov-like skeleton butt, pistol grip, wide forearm, adjustable cheekpad and buttplate. *McMillan fiberglass stocks. *HS Precision stocks *Choate Folding Stock Sights The Savage LE series of rifles are provided with pre-drilled holes for attachment of a wide variety of scope bases. The lack of iron sights is because Savage expects that users of this type of rifle will prefer telescopic sights to iron sights. Telescopic sights are more precise, especially at longer distances. Most of the rifles come without scopes attached, because the choice of a particular scope can be a very personal selection that involves a shooters particular taste, comfort, and opinion which are all subjective. Factors that some shooters use to determine a particular scope are: weight, magnification, size, clarity, and many other features. Two models do come with telescopic sights, the 10FPXP-LE & 10FPXP-LEA. These two rifles have the Leupold 3.5-10x40mm black matte scope with Mil Dot reticle with 1-piece steel base and flip open lens covers. These two models are also essentially factory pre-packaged items which contain a Harris bipod, heavy duty aluminum case, and quick-release swivels. Trigger The 10FP comes with the Savage Arms developed "Accutrigger". This trigger is intended to give a shooter the flexibility to set trigger pull to individual preference without having to pay a gunsmith to adjust it. The trigger can be adjusted from 6.5 to 26 N (1.5 to 6 lbf). Savage claims that even when adjusted to its lowest setting, the AccuTrigger is completely safe and cannot accidentally discharge during normal use from being jarred or dropped when maintained and adjusted as intended. Inner Workings The AccuTrigger is designed with what Savage calls "an integrated AccuRelease" system that must be completely depressed or the rifle cannot fire. While pulling the trigger, the AccuRelease is intentionally depressed, which unblocks the sear and allows the rifle to discharge. This feature is claimed as a basis for improvement in accuracy hence the name "accutrigger" a variant of "accurate trigger". Adjustment Savage claims adjustment of the AccuTrigger is a simple process. Removal of the stock is necessary where rotation of an adjustment spring is required. This is accomplished utilizing the Savage supplied tool. The AccuTrigger has a single adjustment location and is designed so it cannot be adjusted below the minimum setting. This adjustment feature is yet another example of the built-in customization design of this rifle. Customization allows users to adjust the rifle to their own personal comforts and preferences which can equate to accuracy improvement.AccuTrigger reviewAccuTrigger Specifications Heavy Barrel The Savage’s LE series of rifles all include heavy barrels that are button-rifled and free-floating which provides high accuracy. Thicker barrels are generally stiffer, and thus deflect less when a force is applied, such as when a forearm touches a barrel. A heavier barrel also tends to vibrate less when fired, thus sending bullets more consistently in the same direction. Their greater weight (within reason) makes it easier to hold the rifle steady. For all of these reasons, heavy barrels are generally more accurate than lighter barrels. Free Floating A free floating barrel means that the barrel does not touch the stock that is connected to it except at the very end near the receiver and bolt end; where it is attached. The advantage to this design is that there is less vibration resonance. This means that as bullets are fired down the barrel their energy is usually channeled down the edges of the barrel. If the barrel were touching the stock throughout its entire length the energy traveling down the barrel would be transferred to the stock. This transference of energy to the stock would thus cause resonance which results in prolongation of vibrations by reflection. The effect of this is that the entire rifle tends to vibrate which causes inaccuracy as accuracy is a product of stability and not movement. A barrel that is free floating thus eliminates these problems. Recessed-Crown Muzzle Recessed crowns help protect the muzzle crown from nicks. An undamaged crown is vital to accuracy by allowing the uniform release of gas behind the exiting bullet. A chipped, scratched or nicked crown will allow gas to escape non-uniformly, pushing the bullet slightly in one direction or another, thus diminishing accuracy. Rate of Twist The rifling rate of twist is: - 1 in 10" for all 10fp .308 Winchester models - 1 in 9" for all 10fp .223 models - 1 in 10" for all 110fp models in both .25-06 Remington and 300 Win Mag Sniper/Tactical Characteristics Common traits among sniper/tactical rifles of which are included with the design of this rifle are: *Adjustable Trigger *Adjustable butt plate on models with Choate stock *Adjustable cheek pad on models with Choate stock *Built in monopod in the butt on models with Choate stock *Adjustable rail for bipod on some models *Recessed-crown muzzle for increased accuracy *Heavy barrel for accuracy and increased heat dissipation *Free floating barrel for accuracy This rifle is considered a sniper/tactical rifle. This rifle shoots a sub MOA out of the box using heavy match ammunition.Savage 10FP review at Gun Blast website As with most modern sniper rifles it includes tight building tolerances thus ensuring the rifles are not affected by such external forces, such as heat, moisture, and vibration which may reduce accuracy. The tolerances for some models of this rifle are such that the receiver and bolt are specifically manufactured for each other. Both have the same serial numbers etched on them in order to match each other correctly . The bolt is NOT interchangeable with other rifles even within the same model. This information is printed on a plastic warning label that protects the disassembled bolt which is part of the shipping box from Savage. The same information also appears in the owners manual; available in PDF format from the link in the References. The warning reads: Savage 10FP Owners Manual P. 6 The caliber of choice for most Sniping applications is the 7.62x51mm NATO round more commonly known as the .308 Winchester. The ballistics of this round are superior at longer distances to the other caliber offered for this rifle, the 5.56 x 45 mm NATO commonly known as the .223 Remington. Current models Usage The Savage 10FP is a popular rifle for varmint hunting because of its relatively low-cost and good accuracy. It's also the official rifle for the New York State Police Rapid Response Team.Savage 2007 catalog p. 33 References External links * SavageShooters A web site devoted to Savage firearms * Review of the 10FPXP-HS * AccuTrigger review by Dick Metcalf in Shooting Times * http://www.savagearms.com/10fp.htm Official Savage 10FP product page * http://www.savagearms.com/110fp.htm Official Savage 110FP product page Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Sniper rifles Category:Wikipedia Imports